dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
DieselDorky Bloopers
Did you want the visual version of the page? Click here to view the category of all the pages.http://dieseldorky16.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Veggie64_Bloopers DieselDorky Bloopers Series is the second longest series with 45 episodes behind Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy, which has 71 episodes. It is the longest-running series ever with over six months. Series Status Update This series is temporarily discontinued (or suspended) due to a Let's Play Series. We will continue the series in October 2018! Sorry for the inconvenience. In Suspension of any series, the upload rate for the series will be decreased. Series Description DieselDorky Bloopers (neé Veggie64 Bloopers) is a series of YouTube Poops (often mashups and colored-bar cutscenes) that are remixed videos, often to entertain but partially, but not intended to annoy or criticize viewers. Like the original Super Mario 64 Bloopers in SMG4, DieselDorky Bloopers are mostly focused on Sofia the First (rarely VeggieTales or other main sources) as the main show, but often times, memes will be added along with sound effects. This series also includes collections of Dank Meme Vines. First aired on YouTube on November 5, 2017, this is the first video to ever show a Peppa Pig-related YouTube Poop. The first episode is called Peppa Goes to an Office Where Workers Play Super Mario Galaxy, This is Season 1 Episode 1 today, and was at first not part of the series. This was added in December, about nearly a month later, as it was about to be discontinued. Advertising and Copyright Limitations and/or Restrictions Because of content ID claims, The episodes may have ads running on them or blocked in some countries. If a video is taken down, a download of the video will be available. Permission is required, due to legal issues. Requests can be sent through this form here. Advertising Restrictions * Ads will appear on episodes Copyright Restrictions * Videos Viewable Worldwide (mostly) * Videos Viewable Across All Devices Episodes in the Series These episodes are formatted in a table below, to be organized to keep things neat and in order instead of the outline format. Season 1 Episodes Season 2 Episodes Season 3 Episodes Copyright Claim Criteria Requirements Copyright is a useless gangbang, but we understand there are false claims. We want to allow viewers in the United States to view all episodes. We accept the following restrictions: * Cannot monetize video * Ads will appear on video * Blocked in some countries (not in any primary English countries) We do not accept the following restrictions: * Blocked in some countries (includes any primary English countries) * Blocked worldwide Episode Cancelation Criteria We have good faith that we want to make the episodes available in the United States. The following reasons will result in episode cancelation: * Dispute has been rejected * Video blocked worldwide * If a video receives a copyright strike When a dispute is rejected and the owner says it's valid, then the video will be taken down, and the episode page associated with the deleted video will be relocated under Canceled Episodes section. A download will therefore, be available via. Mediafire. Canceled Episodes Season 1: The Stolen Piece of Relic (Season 1 Episode 9), Now replaced with Asdfmemes 'Season 2: Peppa Likes Children '(Season 2 Episode 22), Now replaced with Harold Trotter and the Chamber of NonsenseCategory:YouTube Poop Category:Series Main Page Category:Series